


Let me shipwreck in your thighs

by MFLuder



Series: Kinktober [8]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder
Summary: “I’m gonna fuck you, Jay. Fuck your thighs. God, I’ve wanted this forever.”“Yeah?” Jason asks, surprised and curious. He kind of thought thigh-fucking was something you left behind once you moved onto the real thing. That it wouldn’t be interesting after.





	Let me shipwreck in your thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober prompt: _thigh-fucking_. Title taken from Dylan Thomas' Under Milk Wood.

When the last guard goes down, the arrow Roy just jabbed in his leg still twitching while the guy faints at the pain, Jason looks over to see his partner grinning at him, crooked and wide. His red hair is just starting to grow out again and a lock of it falls across his brow, escaping his ever-present red trucker hat.

It’s ridiculously hot.

Jason grins back but he knows it’s more predatory than genuine.

Sure enough, Roy’s smile lessens, just a little, and he tilts his head. “I know that look. That look says we’re gonna be in danger soon. Or _I’m_ going to be endangered, anyway.” He looks around, casting his eyes across shadows and downed mobsters, trying to see what Jason sees. Of course, he can’t look at himself.

Jason wipes the blood he can feel that splattered on the side of his face and ear with his sleeve. “Danger? Me?”

“Yes, you,” Roy says with a put-upon sigh. “Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome, trouble always follows you.”

Jason sidles up to his partner. “You think I’m tall?”

Roy stares at him like he has horns growing out of his head before throwing back his head and letting out a full-throated laugh. “Jaybird, you always keep it interesting,” he says when he’s finally calmed down.

Jason has done nothing but speed fast away from calm, his heart beating with adrenaline, the sight of Roy’s neck, pale and freckled, turning him on more than any neck should have a right to. It’s bare of marks because they’ve been tracking the assholes they took out tonight here in Vienna for a week across eastern European borders and they’d both felt gross and exhausted. The last time they’d had sex – _real_ sex, more than a quick hand job – had been exactly nine days ago. Long enough for the last hickey on Roy’s body to heal.

As Jason stared, he craved the chance to leave a new one, to show the world that _Jason Todd was here_ and all the rest of you can stay away from Roy Harper. 

Especially Jade. He knew she watched from time to time. He didn’t mind when it was checking in on Lian, but he could sometimes feel a set of eyes that gave him the distinct sensation of League talent; he always knew where the little demon was at any given time and he recognized the weight of Talia’s gaze. 

Call him possessive but…yeah, no. He was a possessive bastard. Something about being abandoned several times over. He knew Roy wasn’t ever going back to Jade romantically, but a little part of him thrilled knowing that _other_ people knew that.

Roy assesses him and he’s no slouch in the brain department. He scans over Jason, taking in his undoubtedly reddening face, his hooded eyes, his shifting, and then his eyes flick down to Jason’s crotch. 

He raises an eyebrow. “Really, Jay?”

Jason shrugs, not at all embarrassed. “What can I say? You stabbing people with those arrows gets me all hot and bothered.”

“Yeah, but…here?” Roy looks at him incredulously, then gestures to the warehouse. 

It’s filled with mobsters, some dead via friendly fire, most knocked out cold from punch or arrow or pain. There was a bit of blood, but none like Jason was used to. He tried to keep it cleaner since partnering with Roy. The guns they were running in to Ukraine for the Russians are left in crates, mostly, some spread throughout the warehouse as the mobsters had tried to bring heavier artillery to bear on the vigilantes – but they hadn’t succeeded, Roy’s bow and Jason’s five back up guns on his person enough to take down ten guards. A briefcase of cash and a laptop were also nearby. Those, they’d be taking with them.

Alright, Jason would probably take a few of the RPGs, and anti-aircraft missiles too. He had a stash in Vienna anyway, so he didn’t have to worry about border crossing.

Overall, it wasn’t exactly a sexy ambiance, but _Roy_ was and again: nine days.

“You seriously can’t wait until we get back to the hotel?” 

Jason bit his lip, enjoying the growing sparkle in Roy’s eyes. He wasn’t opposed, just amused. “Can’t,” he said. “We gotta clean up, visit my safe house, get a new room…”

“Yeah, but just think; sex on a clean bed. Comfortable sex. _Room service_.”

“Want you now,” Jason growled, playfully, but intent. He grabbed Roy’s bulging biceps and manhandled him to a nearby set of crates that had decent eyesight in the direction the _polizei_ would be coming. “We can do it again later,” he whispers in Roy’s ear, enjoying the shiver that runs through the redhead’s body.

After he’s done manhandling Roy where he wants him, he runs his hands down Roy’s chest and abs, moving down until he cradles Roy’s dick. He knows he can’t feel it, cup in the way, but he also knows that visuals turn Roy on. The intimation behind the gesture will get Roy moving faster than talking at him will.

That in mind, he spins them, putting himself chest-first to the crates so he can keep an eye on the main garage door of the warehouse, undoing his utility belt, letting it fall to the concrete floor and shoves his pants down until they catch on his thigh holsters. Then he leans forward, deliberately sticking his ass out.

He looks over his shoulder and growls, “Fuck me, babe.”

He watches as Roy goes red, taking in the curve of his ass, the shape of it outlined by the jock that is nothing more than a few straps on the back.

“We can’t—. I don’t—. I don’t have condoms. Or lube. _Jay_.” Roy sounds actually pained as he spits the words out, rubbing his still entirely clothing body against Jason’s. The scrape of his jeans isn’t painful so much as slightly scratchy and sets his nerves on fire.

“I want more than your hand, _Speedy_,” he taunts. “Give me what I need. Lube’s in the belt.”

Roy gapes at him, green eyes swirling. “You keep lube on you? No, you know what? Why am I even surprised.” He rolls his eyes before bending over to dig through the belt.

“It’s not only for sex, Red. It’s convenient for a whole lotta things. Stuck locks. Jammed guns. Stuck bodies.”

“Stuck bodies?” comes Roy’s voice from around his feet.

“Thick thighs, babe,” Jason says, smirk entrenched in his voice.

“Fuck, Jaybird,” Roy moans, as he’s coming up, small packet in hand. Then he pauses, one hand gently rubbing at Jason’s ass. “Actually, that gives me an idea.”

“You mean, it just hit you that you’re gonna fuck me?”

“I’m not gonna fuck you. Not here. Not the way you mean, anyway. When we find that nice hotel, order some steak and tequila, I’ll fuck you all night long then. But for now…”

Roy trails off and Jason looks at him curiously, trying to guess what he’s thinking. He likes watching Roy’s brow furrow in concentration, the way his tongue peeks out of the corner of his mouth. He mostly does it when he’s in his workshop or practicing new marksman tricks, but sometimes he gets it when they’re doing this, and it never fails to send lightening down Jason’s spine, knowing he has Roy’s full concentration on him. It’s enough to make a man feel drunk – no alcohol needed.

“Spread your legs.”

Jason complies, getting them as spread as he can with cargo pants still on.

“Yeah, yeah that’s it.”

Suddenly, Jason feels the cool wet of lube being smeared over his upper thighs, just where the crease of his leg meets his torso. He hisses at the temperature and the unusual sensation.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m gonna fuck you, Jay. Fuck your thighs. God, I’ve wanted this forever.”

“Yeah?” Jason asks, surprised and curious. He kind of thought thigh-fucking was something you left behind once you moved onto the real thing. That it wouldn’t be interesting after. Then again, Jason loved rubbing himself off on Roy’s killer abs almost as much as fucking his ass, so who was he to judge?

“Jason. I think you know you whatever higher power is out there gave you thighs meant to kill a man. You could sink ships with these. Helen of Troy, who?”

He snorts. “Brushing up on your mythology, Harper?”

Roy grumbles, glares at him briefly, then even pinches the inside of his thigh, startling Jason and causing him to buck, to hiss at the brief pain. “Bedtime stories. Kind of gruesome, but Lian seems to like them.”

“Of course she would. She’s half assassin.”

Roy’s arm tightens around his waist where it slipped to start stroking his cock. “Watch your mouth,” he says, entirely amused, hot breath brushing over Jason’s ear. It’s Jason’s turn to shiver.

He can feel Roy’s erection pressing into his ass, but it’s still through a couple of layers of fabric and a cup. He twists his arm back, finding the other man’s button and zipper, pawing at them ineffectually. “Off, off,” he pants, feeling desperate. Besides, he swears he can hear sirens in the distance. They don’t have much time.

Roy cooperates this time, and Jason can feel the slight movement of Roy shoving his pants down past his hips, all one handed as the other continues to coat the inside of his thighs with slick, teasing both the sensitive skin there and his hole. 

God, he wants it. Wants Roy’s finger, beautiful, long, taking him apart, building him to a climax, two even three times just with his fingers inside him even before taking him apart on his cock.

He gulps, his throat suddenly parched. He feels like he can barely breathe.

“Roy, Roy…” he starts chanting his partner’s name, quiet, but needy.

“Yeah. I got you, babe,” Roy whispers back, his voice slipping a notch lower. It makes Jason want to purr.

Maybe he gets what B sees in Catwoman.

Ew. No. _Not_ appropriate right now.

Roy finally, _finally_, gets his dick free and Jason feels it nudge him before Roy fully presses it between his thighs. “Close ‘em for me, babe,” he says, voice still low and filled with something Jason can’t identify but weirdly sounds like awe. But they’ve fucked countless time before. This can’t really be that good, right?

Jason tightens his thighs though, bringing them as close as he can. He hears his pants slips a little further down, the holsters truly the only thing holding them up, now.

“Jay,” Roy whispers, his voice tight, a slight whine in it as he slips in between.

His first few thrusts are tentative, getting his dick wet, letting Jason get used to the sensation, to allow him to shift enough to make it tighter, better for Roy.

Better for himself, too. He finds if he pushes his ass out at an angle, Roy rocks right against his hole and under his cock on the front side. He rests his chin on his arms on top the crate and lets Roy fuck his thighs.

Roy’s free hand, the one not jacking him off, slides down to press into his hip and with how tight the grip is, Jason knows he’ll have bruises tomorrow. He hopes that when they do make it to that hotel tonight, Roy will press back into them, making them more lasting, painful almost. Jason likes knowing he’s Roy’s as much as he likes ensuring everyone knows Roy is his.

“God, yeah, Jaybird. Knew this would be so good.”

Jason truly doesn’t understand. Sure, he knows most of his partners have been enamored by his thighs, but he doesn’t _get it_. 

He’s hard as a rock, leaking small drops of precome over Roy’s hand as he jacks him off. Roy, though, Roy is _leaking_, adding more slick to his thighs, making his dick wetter, slip faster. He has to admit it feels good, though it’s certainly not going to get him off the way Roy hitting his prostate with his long dick does. It feels dirty in a way he’s not used to.

So, he eggs Roy on, wanting to hear him speak, wanting his voice hot and deep in his ear. “Tell me, Roy. Tell me you like fucking me. Tell me you’ve wanted this,” he moans, arching his back a bit more, keeping his head on his hands and letting Roy control the movements.

“Jesus, Jay, your mouth,” Roy whines, and instead of telling Jason how good he feels, he leans forward and takes his hand from his hip, twisting Jason’s head back so they can kiss, hot and sloppy and not at all coordinated given the angle.

His cock keeps hitting Jason’s balls, getting them wet. When he pulls away from the kiss and looks down, he’s hit by the shock of seeing Roy’s cock peek out from between his thighs, the way its head is red, wet, bursting. Sometimes it looks like Jason has two dicks and isn’t that a thought.

His thighs turn out to be sensitive, though, and the longer Roy keeps thrusting, keeps groaning in his ear, panting and groping at his hip, at his hair, at his dick, the more heightened the sensation until Jason feels like he’s gonna come any moment. He’s not quite there, though, so he tries again.

“Talk to me,” he growls, throwing his head back onto Roy’s shoulder, even though it puts him at an awkward angle, being taller than Roy by two inches or so. He tilts his head into Roy’s neck, mostly making it damp with his breath, but he sneaks a kiss or two in, when he can feel his lips enough to purse them. He wants to suck so hard, but he’s too uncoordinated right now, too out of breath.

“Jay. Jaybird. God, you don’t even know, do you,” Roy begins saying, worlds suddenly tumbling out of his mouth like Jason’s used to, wants. “Your thighs—. So soft. Smooth. You’re holding me so tight, it’s almost as good as your ass. I can feel the hair on your leg. I feel the damp, the wetness. My cock is dripping for you, babe. God, I’ve wanted to this for so long. Your thighs are fantastic. I want to suck them, leave bruises. I love when you grip me tight when I’m sucking you. When I can’t breathe, surrounded by nothing but you. I could die in between your thighs a happy man. Fuck. _Fuck_. Jay—!”

Roy’s voice goes higher pitched and he’s spilling come that makes Jason’s thighs wetter, sticky. His come covers the underside of his dick, speeds Roy’s grip, easing the way, and when Roy’s last thrust doesn’t quite make it through his thighs but instead catches at his rim between his cheeks, Jason, too, comes all over both of them; hand, thighs, cocks. It covers the crate in front of them, drips down from his body onto his shoes.

Sirens only down the road bring them both out of their orgasmic stupor and they quickly pull their pants up, Jason grimacing at all the wet come and lube that covers his thighs under the fabric. 

Roy smirks and pats at his crotch. “A reminder. Until I can fuck you hard. In a bed with 800 thread count sheets.” 

Jason smiles. “Nothing but the best for you, babe,” he says as he moves to get out of there.

His legs are still shaky.

Roy snorts as he uses a cloth to wipe up the evidence of their DNA off the floor and the crate. “Right. That’s why we slept in the woods, two nights ago.”

He shoves some guns in his duffle, Roy grabs the cash and computer. Jason mock pouts. “Baby…”

Roy rolls his pretty green eyes, hat askance and hair disheveled from where Jason reached back to grab it as he came. 

They make it out the back door of the warehouse just as the Austrian cops burst through the front, laughing as they climb on Jason’s bike. Jason revels in the feel of Roy’s large hands splayed out over his stomach as he holds on the whole way to the safehouse. 

It’s gonna be a long night – but he can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow and chat with me [on tumblr](http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
